Nightmare
by Spaced-out Luna
Summary: This sudden warmth she felt with Breezepelt seemed like so much more in this single moment than a lifetime in ThunderClan ever would. Ivypaw/Breezepelt oneshot.


**A/N:** Because Breezepelt needs a better pairing besides Heathertail, and I need to write a fic with non-cannon pairings. So here's my tribute to two very misunderstood kitties. Note; set when Ivypaw was still visiting the Dark Forest willingly.

**Nightmare**

Dark shadows cast by twisted trees bowed over the frozen pathway. Ivypaw padded along the narrowing trail with confidence. She had nothing to be scared of here, she was perfectly capable of fighting off any warrior who came her way. The apprentice was still steaming from her argument with Dovepaw; was she... _jealous_ of her sister's relationship with Tigerheart?

Ivypaw didn't reject the idea immediately, she had just thought that maybe the handsome tabby warrior had felt something for her when they fought off Hawkfrost together during their last training session. Maybe jealousy was what made her snap at her sister by telling her Tigerheart was meeting in the Dark Forest; she would never have been that mean otherwise.

Was it just Ivypaw, or did the forest seem to be growing darker? A chilly wind picked up, sending the shadows of the trees dancing around the apprentice. A twig cracked to her right, and she spun around to face Mapleshade, her orange eyes glistening in the dark.

"Haven't you got anything better to do besides lurking in the shadows like a pathetic loner?" Ivypaw hissed, her fur rising. She did not have time for this cat, not after the last time she was almost killed.

"Oh, I'm everywhere, dear." Mapleshade's mouth curved into an amused smile as she crouched, her translucent paws crunching the leaves beneath her.

She began to circle Ivypaw, her tail gently grazing the frozen ground. Her paws crossed in front of another a few times, and then she sprang. Ivypaw was just about to roll out of the way when something intercepted Mapleshade in mid-air, knocking her to the side.

"Did I ask for your help?" Ivypaw was not in a good mood that night, and was not about to be shown up by an arrogant furball like Breezepelt.

The dark warrior ignored her, rearing up on his hind legs and batting Mapleshade back. Sighing, Ivypaw ran behind the white and orange she-cat and nipped her hind legs. Mapleshade swung around, trying to strike a blow to either of her opponents, but the two were too fast. The warrior hissed, baring her teeth, then turned and bounded out of sight.

Ivypaw couldn't help but smile. She gave her sore paws a celebratory lick, feeling the anger slowly ebb away along with Mapleshade. The fight had lifted her spirits, and while she knew Hawkfrost would probably cuff her for showing pride like this, a victory over any senior warrior always gave Ivypaw a rush.

"We make a great team."

Ivypaw spun around, having almost forgotten Breezepelt was still there. Once they made eye contact, Breezepelt turned away, giving his chest an awkward grooming. Ivypaw blinked, unable to hide her surprise. She stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say. She shifted her weight from paw to paw, just watching the young warrior groom himself. As she watched, Ivypaw's mind flashed back to their fight with Mapleshade, then their previous training sessions. Breezepelt's muscles rippling underneath his lean pelt, his sharp eyes shining in the darkness, bravery and loyalty radiating from every hair on his pelt.

"We... yeah. I guess we do." Ivypaw let herself be pulled into Breezepelt's soft amber gaze.

Both cats seemed to have lost track of time; if you asked Ivypaw how long the moment lasted, she wouldn't be able to tell you if it was moments or a whole moon.

The emotions began to circle the apprentice, like Mapleshade getting ready to spring. They bothered her; made her feel confused. All of Ivypaw's problems before had been concrete, something she could fight with her claws. This was different.

"Hawkfrost is probably waiting." Ivypaw finally remembered how to move her mouth.

"We don't have to go to training today." Breezepelt walked forward toward the apprentice, his tail resting on her flank.

What was he _doing_? How could Ivypaw have been oblivious to this the entire time? Or had she... Ivypaw remembered wanting to get a glance at Breezepelt every time they trained together, but not wanting to meet his eyes. Every time he looked at her, Ivypaw felt a sudden jolt, like landing hard on the ground after jumping off the highest branch of a tree.

"You saw how Hawkfrost spoke about Tigerheart missing a..." Ivypaw couldn't finish her sentence; her whole body felt numb as her fur brushed Breezepelt's.

Of course she hadn't been oblivious, this... _thing_ had just been there the entire time; Ivypaw supposed she didn't know how to distinguish that jolt from regular friendship. She had never experienced anything like it before, maybe she just realized it now because of Dovepaw. The choice washed over Ivypaw in a second. She could chose Breezepelt, or her loyalty to ThunderClan and becoming a better warrior. She had agreed to train in the Dark Forest for the sake of her Clan, but this sudden warmth she felt with Breezepelt seemed like so much more in this single moment than a lifetime in ThunderClan ever would.

Then Dovepaw's picture came into Ivypaw's mind. Her sister had betrayed her Clan by seeing Tigerheart, and Ivypaw had just felt angrier than she could ever remember feeling. She couldn't build a relationship with Breezepelt like that, even if she did really love the tom.

"Breezepelt, I'd be lying if I said I didn't value our friendship." Ivypaw hated the words as soon as they came out of her mouth, but she knew she had to say it now, she wouldn't end up like Dovepaw, "The Warrior Code has to come first. If we ever meet each other in battle, then..."

"We're enemies." Breezepelt pulled away, anger lacing his words as he spit them out, "You're right; I've hated my father for betraying his Clan."

The dark tom let out a low hiss, turning away from Ivypaw. Her heart stung as the warrior walked away, but skipped a hopeful beat when he stopped just before he reached the shadows.

"I would have thought you 'valued my friendship' enough to trust me with the truth."

Ivypaw was left alone in the small clearing, feeling the trees looming over her like bars of a cage as Breezepelt's pelt sank into the shadows, along with her heart.


End file.
